


Doubt

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bastet Ana skin, F/F, Goddesses, Kneeling, Pregnancy, Surreal, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2020 | Fanficbastet fertility goddess ana, maybe?👀
Relationships: Ana Amari/Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Ashe wasn’t much for doubting herself. Really. She wasn’t. She was constantly surrounded by people looking up to her, ready to follow her lead. She made decisions and she stuck to them. She had to. Elsewise, she would be lost. Except now here she was doubting herself for the first time in a long time and as a result she had never felt more lost in her life.

Literally. Lost. Couldn’t tell north from south. Couldn’t find her way back to the road she’d wandered from or the broken down motorbike she’d left behind. She could have sworn it was just behind her… but, well, a sandstorm that had been chasing her all down the highway for miles and miles was finally rolling up to meet her, and everything was descending into chaos.

With her bandana pulled up over her face, hiding her nose and mouth from the worst of the dust and grit getting kicked up, she’d gone wandering off the highway. Trudging through the pale-yellow sand, she made her way towards the tent rocks in the distance. The storm came rushing in to meet her, whirling around her, hitting her like this was personal and not just an act of nature. 

It felt mean and vindictive somehow. It pushed her, made her stumble. Sand stung any exposed skin she wasn’t prepared enough to have covered. Wind whipped at her clothes, snapping the lapels of her jacket against her chest. It was howling so bad it sounded like screams roaring past her ears. 

Ashe fought the urge to curl up into a ball and make herself small. She forced one foot in front of the other. She closed her eyes, shut them tight to keep the sand out, and behind her eyelids it was pitch dark. She didn’t need to look to see. She knew those rocks were just ahead of her. She just had to keep moving. Keep moving. 

It was brutal, though. The wind was so strong, it felt like it could lift her up and tear her away from this world. The sand in the air blocked out the sun, so even if she could open her eyes it would be black, black, black. She had found herself in the mouth of a beast, and she was being swallowed whole by the violence of mother nature. 

Her foot caught the jagged edge of something jutting up from the ground and she tumbled forward. Clattering onto the ragged ground, she found herself… suddenly safe from the howling winds and spiteful sands. She cracked an eye open, trying desperately to get her bearings. 

She had reached the tent rocks, pillars and hoodoos towering all around her, shielding her from the storm. This was safer than out in the open but not by much. She got to her feet and caught her breath. It was hard to see where she was going in the dark so she moved instinctively, deeper into the towering rock formations. 

The ground sloped downward as she went. She was descending into some kind of basin, or valley. As the ridges and towers of rock grew taller around her, the more the sandstorm was blocked. The further down she went, the stiller and quieter it became. It was… eerie.

Ashe was squinting hard at the swirling dust in the air. Damned if she didn’t see an opening in the distance. And leaves? Fresh green leaves, like pretty palm trees. The kind she’d seen on the beaches out in Miami where she went when she had bricks of white to unload. She didn’t traffic any drugs on her home turf, weapons only.

There weren’t no palm trees in the gorge. The only green thing for miles was cacti and they were deep green, rich like earth. These leaves were all bright and shiny, reflecting… the light of a fire. Fires. There were fires in the distance.

Ashe moved closer. The green palm trees became clearer. The fires lit around the area became brighter. Ruins of some forgotten place were suddenly visible. Ashe stopped her descent. The wind howled distantly, like a far-away scream, reminding her of what lay in wait behind her. She stared at the ruins, trying to make sense of them.

Ashe wasn’t much for doubting herself, but she was doubting all of this.

She knew the gorge like the back of her hand. She knew all the peaks and valleys, all the caves and crevices. All the best places to hide caches of money and weapons and men from the law. She relied on her gang to be her eyes and ears, though. She didn’t go flouncing around the desert herself, she used people for that. 

No one had ever reported back word of a… a… what was this? A temple? A shrine? A lost city? Some ancient tribal ghost town? 

That’s when she heard it. Musical noises in the distance. Rhythmic rattling and the notes of flutes. Someone was playing music in those ruins. Ashe took half a second to consider if she really wanted to get mixed up with whoever was living out here in the elements like this, but something about the tune caught her attention. It was beckoning her to come join the celebration.

She kept moving forward. The sloping ground gave way to a vertical drop and she had to get down on her hip and slide down it. Rocks tumbled with her, following her down. It wasn’t far, and she tried to be as controlled about it as possible. When she reached the flat ground, she found herself in the bottom of a massive crater in the earth. Huge towers of rock surrounded her on all sides. 

In the center of everything were the ruins, the fires, the palm trees, the music. In the back of her mind Ashe wished she had her shotgun with her, or a nice stick of dynamite. The thoughts were dim, though. Dulled, like that wasn’t really what she wanted. What she wanted was to get closer, to find the source of the music. 

There were several entrances lit with bright burning torches. There was only one main entrance, though. On either side of it were tall spires and statues, figures cut into the rock. Ashe didn’t recognize who the statues were meant to be, but she supposed it didn’t matter. 

None of this made sense. She should be questioning it. She shouldn’t be willingly wandering into a dark, open doorway. Lord knows what would be on the other side. Yet, she couldn’t stop herself. The sounds of flutes playing weren’t louder, exactly. They were clearer, though; the tune more inviting.   
She knew that this was a bad idea, this was stupid, she should turn back. She wandered into the entrance anyway.

There was another statue inside. Instead of being carved of sandy stone, this one was smooth black. Obsidian with veins of gold flecked throughout it. A Goddess with a sleek cat face and two pointed ears that rose from the pale shroud draped over her head. Her eyes were bright white, not quite reflective like cats eyes but they seemed to glow. 

Ashe moved closer, curious, and the statue _moved_. 

“My, my." the Goddess’s voice was deep and raspy. It sent a warm thrill through Ashe just to hear it. “You’re very lost.” 

Ashe reckoned maybe she was. She had been doubting herself up until now but somehow, despite how little of this she could explain, she was feeling more certain than ever. This was where she was meant to be. This was what she was meant to be doing. 

“Who might you be?” The Goddess asked. 

Without thinking, Ashe reached up to tug her bandana down. “Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe,” she answered, not even hesitating to give her full name. 

Her fingers went to the zipper of her leather jacket, tugging it down. It came undone with a loud zip. She shed it, letting it fall from her shoulders. She left it there on the ground and stepped closer to the Goddess, fingers moving to the buttons of the white shirt she was wearing underneath. She wasn’t sure why but she knew she ought to be taking off her clothes. 

The Goddess made a noise of approval.

Next, Ashe took off her shirt, tossing it to the ground. She quickly unhooked her bra, sliding the straps off and tossing the whole thing aside. She bared her breasts to the Goddess shamelessly, offering them up for her to see. 

Shirtlessness was not enough. She wanted to be completely naked. She stepped out of her boots one by one and toed off her socks. She unbuttoned her jeans and shoved them down until she was wearing nothing but her panties. She removed those too, last but not least, until she was as bare and nude as the day she was born. 

She moved thoughtlessly to kneel at the Goddess’s feet. With each item of clothing she’d taken off she had moved one step closer and now as she knelt, she had to tip her head all the way back if she wanted to look up at that cat face and those white eyes. The storm and all it’s chaos was forgotten. Where she was didn’t matter. All that mattered was this feeling, right here, offering her vulnerable and naked body up to this being. 

The Goddess reached out to gently cup Ashe’s chin. Her thumb brushed across Ashe’s lower lip painted crimson red. There was no expression on her mask-like face, but it was clear she was pleased. 

“You want a child.”

Ashe... wasn’t entirely sure that she did want a child. 

No, that wasn’t right. She was sure she wanted a baby, but she wasn’t sure she could admit it. 

A long time ago she had allowed herself to want openly and honestly. Back when she thought she’d found the right man, a kind one who wouldn’t go running off on her. Except he did go running off on her and she was left with nothing. Now the thought of being with a man made her skin crawl; she didn’t want a single one of them near her. Ever. She didn’t speak of her desires either, the want for a child left with him when he went.

She wasn’t entirely sure she would be a good mother. Her own parents weren’t any good at it. Who’s to say she would be? She liked to think maybe she could do a better job than they did. She took care of the gang, didn’t she? She cared for each and every one of them like they were family. To have a family of her own though? A real one? A child to call hers? 

Ashe’s heart beat faster. 

Again, the mask didn’t change, but Ashe could swear she felt it smiling down on her. Then, out of nowhere she felt a sudden burst of pleasure... like honeymoon sex. The breech of a hot cock into her waiting body. The slick slide of being fucked sweetly. It felt so raw, so real, it took her breath away. 

Ashe gasped, and reached out instinctively. She grabbed for the Goddess’s wrist, clinging to it, nails digging in as the sensations between her legs intensified. It was better than any sex she had ever had. It hit that spot inside of her just right each time. She swore she could feel the push and pull of hot skin dragging against her inner walls. 

It went faster, harder, deeper. She moaned shamelessly. Her eyes rolled back into her head. An orgasm came rising up within her, twisting, squirming, burning through her. She cried out desperately. She felt warmth spilling inside her, and the Goddess’s approval shined down on her, cool and replenishing. 

Ashe opened her eyes to find herself… 

In bed? In a hospital bed? 

She swallowed hard, annoyed to find her mouth impossibly dry. It had been so dark a moment ago and now everything was headachingly bright. She blinked hard. It was definitely a hospital room. The rails on the bed, the white curtain that hung around her in lieu of walls, the beeping of a monitor and the sharp point of an IV drip stuck into her arm. B.O.B. was there, because of course he was. He couldn’t quite fit in the visitor’s chair so he made himself as small as he could in the corner instead. 

This didn’t make any sense. She supposed stumbling upon the ruins of a temple and the visage of a goddess didn’t exactly make sense either, but it had felt so real. So right. Had it all been a dream? Her hand went instinctively to her stomach, gently caressing where her womb would be. Did it feel any bigger?   
She was doubting herself again and she hated it.

“You’re awake.” A nurse came in, plucking up Ashe’s chart at the foot of the bed to begin scribbling on it, jotting down numbers and information from the monitor. 

“What happened?” Ashe whispered, trying to understand. 

“Someone found you out in the desert, just off the highway. Curled up halfway between the road and the tent rocks. Looks like you were stuck out there when the dust storm hit.” 

Shit. 

“That bandana kept you from breathing in too much sand, so there’s minimal risk of pneumonia. We’re getting some fluids in you now. Looks like you’re going to be okay, though… You and the baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '20 masterpost ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx/status/1223794127822839808?s=20)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
